1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for protecting eye glass frames during a hair dye, coloring, or highlighting process, and more particularly to protecting the arms or temple pieces of eye glasses from being stained or discolored due to the handling of, or contact with, hair dye chemicals during the coloring process. The present invention also relates to an apparatus and method of manufacturing such a system.
2. Related Art
In typical hair dye, coloring, or highlighting systems, particularly those for self use, the user is provided with a package including various bottles of hair dye chemicals, an applicator, and a folded sheet of paper containing written instructions for using the system. Also typically provided is a pair of plastic disposable gloves. The purpose of the gloves is to protect the user's hands from the chemicals during the hair dye process.
Typically, in using such a system, the user unfolds the paper to access the written instructions and the gloves. The user then puts on the gloves and follows the written instructions. Accordingly, the user wears the gloves while preparing and mixing the chemicals and while applying the mixture to his or her hair. After this first stage of the process is complete, the user waits a predetermined time period (e.g., 40 minutes) before the user begins the next stage. When this predetermined time period is over, the user puts on the gloves again to rinse the hair. Then, conditioner or the like is applied to the hair, typically without using the gloves, before a final rinse is performed. The sheet of paper with the disposable gloves may be manufactured by a process such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,577 to Baab, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, as if fully set forth herein.
In addition to the gloves, which protect the user's hands from the hair dye chemicals, the user may also wear a smock or a towel to protect his or her clothing, or might designate an old towel or shirt to be used or worn “just for coloring.” Thus, there are various ways to protect the user's hands and clothing from the chemicals. However, in the Applicant's view, for users who wear eye glasses, there remains a need to protect the eye glasses, specifically the arms or temple pieces thereof, from being stained or discolored during the hair dye process.